1. Field
The following relates generally to authentication of access terminals, and more specifically to apparatus and methods of binding a removable module to an access terminal
2. Background
Wireless network operators are increasingly concerned about preventing usage of Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICC) or Subscriber Identification Modules (SIM) on unauthorized devices. Techniques to prevent such unauthorized use have grown in importance. Some of these techniques include a secure channel technique, an International Mobile Equipment Identity Software Version (IMEISV) lock, and a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code technique. Unfortunately, the techniques that address this problem have proven either too complex or too easily subverted.
Consequently, there exists a need for a simple and secure mechanism of binding removable modules to access terminals.